Living without lies
by CODY.CHANCE
Summary: Zayn Jawaad Malik of One Direction fanfiction story. What does a girl have to do when an exboyfriend gives her the most when the man of her dreams was not so perfect anymore?
1. Chapter 1

School just ended. I was in a cab, heading home from school. I am so haggard, from all that fun! Water balloon fight, paint ball fight, and everything fun! Headed home wet, wet with paint and my jeans is torn off. I wish everyday could've been like this. This was the first time this had happen for a non-occasion day. And I forgot to introduce myself… Hi I'm Adaliniam Reid. They call me Adam and I'm 17 years old, only child. My Mom's Italian, my dad's English but I speak American English. I also speak Spanish and a little bit of French. They say I look like Bella Swan from twilight just because I have the exact same nose and mouth as hers. But my eyes are different; it's blue with a hint of grey. Long and blonde hair like Taylor Swift's but I dyed it with brown. Sometimes being a Blondie is a criticize for me. I never wanted to be one of those plastic Barbie dolls who live inside their own plastic Barbie world. I'm a type girl who doesn't care about her social life and have no interest in things that are trending these day. It's just like, not being yourself. It makes you look like you're a die-hard copycat. I have passion for writing songs, playing drums, piano and guitar. I know I am talented and unique in my own way, and I like myself as I am.  
>When I arrived, my dad's waiting for me. It's just 6:45 pm and he's worried<p>

"where have you been! It's late!" he yelled and questioned. I can see it in he's eyes, he's worried. My chest pumped so hard it could've burst in flames as I look at him glaringly. As much as I want to respect him, he's giving me reasons not to.

I took a deep breath and think _why is he like this? Why is he so tight! I'm a grown up now, for God's sake I'M SEVENTEEN! _"dad, don't be so overly dramatic. It's a good thing I came home than not to. And dad, I'm a grown up now. _I am 17 years old. _I _should_ have my liberty by now" I said crossing my arms at my chest giving him a deep glare.

He bursted "well, I'm just protecting you! What if you go home pregnant! And-" he yelled out loud. My intestines are moving, like something's bothering it. My stomach turned up side down from the words my dad had delivered. What was he thinking? I'm not even thinking that! I'm not going home with my tummy all big and feeling all woozy! He's thinking way ahead of me! But then I cut him off

"dad! I'm _not even_ thinking that" I protested in frustration and gave him that approval smile. Now my lungs are starting to deflate from the words that had been spoken by my dad. "And I'm _not planning to_" I gave that approval smile again "I'm a virgin" I stated in smiles with thumbs up.

His eyes widened and he answered twitchingly "oh! O-o-oka-okay! Sorry! I'm feeling better now" he smiled at me happily. But still, those words my father had used to get my stomach up side down and my intestines to feel all disturbed, dig its way deep in my thoughts, raveling, searching for those non-innocent thoughts which are nowhere to be found. I have no intentions, I haven't thought that over and I promise, I will never please myself with lust. It's very painful, unpleasant, inappropriate and disgusting which is a very bad Idea for me.

I went straight up to my room and still wet. As I heard my dad say "oh and honey! Clean yourself up" he yelled at me pleasing me to. And replied "will do" yelling. as I reach my room, I put my bag down beside my cabinet. I took few clothes from the closet to go take a shower.

After I shower, I dressed up in a black short shorts and a white tank top. Afterwards, I dried my hair by whipping it back and forth then brush it. Afterwards, I headed downstairs to take dinner with my family. I'm still thinking about those words by my dad "_what if you go home pregnant"_ it's not going anywhere for the moment. It's just hanging in my mind, echoing in repeat and remains as disgusting, it makes me want to escape my own thoughts.

The moment I went down I saw my mom's eyes locked on mine and it is also disturbing me. That feeling that you get when someone's staring at you and you don't even know what's wrong. "honey," I heard a soft voice coming from my mom's mouth. "we need to talk" she followed. I think this is one of the times when she knows something about me that makes me all nervous and resulting into the numb feeling.

Reaching the dining table, I saw mom reading a paper so I got curious and asked my mom "mom, what's that you're reading?" and can see through her looks, she's not happy . I couldn't possibly be my grades, I am a top 5 student. I couldn't possible fail something. "I was about to ask you the same thing. What's this?" she quizzed. I got scared of what might be the result of this talk. My mind cleared everything and focused on what's happening

"it's clearly a paper" I joked just lighten up this conversation but it was quite a failure "Adaliniam Skylar Greene Reid, answer me" she stated in a soft and pleasing tone. Now I know now she's not happy. Now my legs are starting to vibrate nervously as mom continues to read the article. I sighed "can you at least show me the paper?" I asked my mom with my most pleasing and angelic voice as possible to keep this conversation calm and gentle

As I read the letter, I saw the words "_it would be our pleasure if you are to go to Mass Communication for the summer_" after reading those words, I stopped there and started to cheer myself. Butterflies in my stomach again as the beat of my heart pumping quickly and strong. My eyes are filled with joy and apparently mom's eyes are the exact opposite.

"vous n'allez pas à cela, le miel que vous allez être un avocat" I stopped my joy right after when I heard it. It means I'm not going. I'm going to be a lawyer. Suddenly my mind was filled with questions without answers. My heart started to calm down and trying itself to find that happiness I was experiencing seconds ago which is still unfound. My ears request to repeat the words that it have heard and to prove itself I've heard wrong. "Come again?" I asked nicely still not believing

"honey, you're going to be a lawyer. You're not going to that"

She stated. It was crystal clear; she didn't want me to go. She kept on repeating those words which was like a knife through my chest. I can't keep up hearing the same words. I can't believe mom's disagreeing. I watched her mouth move without hearing the words; it was too painful to hear. It was like shoving scissors through my ear drum. I expected everything right that this conversation is not a reason for me to be cheerful other than the fact that I got accepted to the course Mass Communication.

She explained herself why I shouldn't go for that past 30 minutes although for me, all of it was very unreasonable even though I didn't listen. I finally gathered my thoughts, everything was whole. And finally have the courage to speak up

* * *

><p><strong>hello there! this is the first chapter and i hope you like it :D i wrote this in about 3 hours without rest, so i hope you appreciate this :D review please! please! please! and heads up! chapter two's on the way! talli ho! lol<strong>

**review! :***


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped eating and stand "no, mom" I said looking down my food. Finally I spoke. My heart pumped louder but slowly. My eyes filled with nothing but disappointment. _Why do they care? Why don't they retake the stupid course!_ I thought. I sighed and finally looked up "I'm still going" I said emotionlessly, without a hint of regret, I am _still _going no matter what.

"sweetie, you don't know what you're doing" she explained. Her eyes filled with disappointment, I can see and feel it through my nerves without even touching her. "I know what I'm doing; _you_ don't know a thing about what I do in my everyday life," I said holding back my anger. This is the first time I got angry at mom. It's always dad who's my anger is so familiar with. "mom, you _don't know_ how I process my everyday. I wake up, sing my songs to start of my day and to remember who I really am, take a bath, dress up, eat and go" I explained. I have no regrets in stating those words. But before my mom had said a word; furthermore "I learn, I do my free time by composing or practicing my song or even do guitar, eat, learn, go home, study or do my homework, compose or sing or play guitar, I take a bath, I pray and take one good look at my songs and sleep. So what are you expecting? Give up on all that? All my hard work? I don't think so mom. This is my passion. This is my talent. Now if you're not going to accept that, then I will" I explained as I walk away and pretend I was going to my room. But really, I was just sitting at the staircase. (the staircase is beside the living room. the kitchen's behind the living room. In front of the living room is the entrance door)

I can't believe this. I have put my dreams into work and it all came true, so now mom wants me to say no to something that just said I am accepted. For a second I was happy, and the next was depression. I tried to think it over, but the words were just too powerful. I even tried to push it at the back of my mind which was clearly a failure, it gone wild. As I listen I heard

"honey, what are we going to do?" mom said to dad in soft voice feeling like she's lost and don't know what to do with me. I'm pissed, not at my mom but what I had just heard earlier from her. She made me feel like there's nothing special with music and that is another way of insulting me. Music is the 80% of my life, and I don't want to lose that 80%.

"You don't expect her to just easily give up on her dream. I've heard her play and sing music, she is truly gifted. Let her be her self, and let her do what she does the most. Try to bear with her, she wanted to be different and be who she really is" dad said. I can't believe dad just said that. I felt relieved. I never knew dad believed in me so much, he defended me. I have put so much hatred in him for the past 14 years and I never knew he'd be returning me love. Well, of course he had to, I'm his daughter!

After hearing those words, made my pain slightly fade away. I decided to go to my best friend's house, Austinelly Jame Edevane. We call _her _Nelly, and she is also 19 years young as I am. Boy cut, like Pink's but black and always jelled up. She looks like Keira Knightley but with hazel eyes with a hint of gold. She's got a twin brother named Allaron Gavan Edevane. We call him Aaron, once we had a past. (if you know what I mean) he is indeed a wonderful, sweet, loving and caring man but there is something missing in him that I had never even discovered for myself.

I remove my sleep wear off my body and wear my leather jacket with my black v-neck shirt, tucked in my skinny jeans and wear my vans. I put on my baggy-beanie, my gloves and scarf around my neck. I went downstairs to leave but my mom noticed or heard the door squeak as I open it. My legs shook slightly from the nervous feeling, and the pulse of my hand beats faster and faster as my mom gets near me.

"honey, where are you going?" mom asked looking at me curiously. As my pulse had beat faster and faster every second that my mom was looking at me, I face her "I'm going for a walk, " I said quickly as I panic thinking for a clever excuse "or at least to get some fresh air" I followed. I know that excuse was bit rubbish but no clever thought were occurring to me.

"alright, take care sweetie" I heard her say. I took a deep breath to let all my nervous out of my body. I slid my hand to my pocket to get my phone. I decided to call Nelly instead of sending her a message. As I searched for her name in my phonebook, a message was received. It's from Aaron saying

_good evening ma'am  
>I am inviting you to go to my house and just hang out :D would that be okay for me'lady? Lol kidding. Let's hang out?<em>

I forgot to mention, he told me he's not giving up on me but I already did gave up on him. It's been three years he said that which is actually true; he never gave up on me. That boy makes me laugh. To make it more easy to talk to him, I decided to call him instead

"_uhm, hey Aaron. I just received your message. Before you texted me, I was about to call Nelly to inform you guys that I'm coming over" _

"_that's great! We'll wait for you okay?"_

"_okay"_

"_bye…"_

At the moment he hang up, I was thinking about everything we had three years ago. When he kisses my forehead, when our hands meet, when he spin me around when we hug, those kind of times. Their home's 4 blocks away from mine. The connection between my home to theirs is the school which is 2 blocks away from my home. But before I reach Nelly's, I noticed that the school was still open, the front door is still unlocked. The school should be closed by this time of night. So went to see what's happening.

"hello?" I asked, echoes following me, I am hoping for someone to answer. Still no answer. I went to see the theater if there was a rehearsal for a play or musical. As I reached the front door of the theater, the lights are off but I saw a lamp in front of the stage; someone was working. As the person turned to look at me, it was my drama teacher.

"hello, Adaliniam. What are you doing here?" said Mrs. Smith asked in loud voice. She turned her head to focus on the thing she was working on. I was a bit shocked; she's working all alone in the whole building. As I walked closer so I can explain comfortably, I said "I was heading to my friend's house, when I passed by I saw the school unlocked so I went to check." I explained without any emotion shown. I heard her make a sound of "uhu"

Why would she work alone? She hates being alone. As I inhale, I thought of breaking the silence that was filling the atmosphere. I asked her with the softest voice I could ever do "are you alone?" I asked curiously with my brow raised. She shook her head and continued to work on a script. I never thought I'd thought this but, the silence is annoying me!

"well," I said waiting for her answer. She turned to look at me and remove her glasses. "Zayn Malik" she said. I've heard his name but never saw him. He's quite popular actually. Nelly's been talking about him for the past week, saying that _he's such a pain in the ass; he is so arrogant I could just beat him up! He is such a player, I want to make his head a soccer ball and kick is ass around the school!_ "okay, I'll just go now" I said walking away.

As I left the theater I went to the music room without a reason. Maybe it's because it's full of instruments that's making me want to play music all day. As I reached the music room, I turned on the lights beside the door. The world full of instruments, it looks so amazing! It feels like all the good things are trapped inside this room, all the problems are no harm to you. I went to look closely to every kind of guitar that was displayed. The electric guitar, is so beautiful. It made me regain the happiness my mom had taken away from me earlier. The bass guitar, never looked so weak in its sound! I it makes my mind process clearly from all that ruckus in my head. And the most precious of them all, the acoustic guitar. The treasure I never tend to burry underneath dirt.

As I heard a shoe squeaking towards this direction, I quickly left the room then suddenly bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and I never looked up. I concentrated on how my forehead hurts. I felt so annoyed right now! Mondays are bad luck!

"mira por donde vas, por favor!" I yelled. I feel so irritated right now! But I never curse. I heard a beautiful voice coming from the up. "Come again" he favored. I thought I spoke in English when I spoke in Spanish. I feel so embarrassed! My stomach was filled with butterflies again and I feel all dizzy. I saw a hand holding out for me, waiting to be grabbed but I refused. I stand for myself

"I said watch where you're going" I said angrily. My held my anger back and fixed my jacket nicely. I heard a small chuckle coming from the mysterious man, sounded like there's something humorous about me. "what?" I asked in high toned-voice.

"nothing," he chuckled for the last time but I completely ignored it anyway. I looked up and saw him staring at me. I was a bit annoyed right now actually. As I heard words "I'm Zayn Malik"


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my God, that's actually Zayn Mallik? He looks so innocent! As I saw a hand empty, I was not mistaken, he wanted me to shake it. And I did not take it. As he was waiting for me to take his hand "you know I'm not going to shake your hand right?" I said with a fake smile below my blue eyes and my nose. He was embarrassed and I couldn't care less. He looked at my eyes deeply trying to search for something that had made me feel all curious. All I can say was his brown eyes hypnotized me and I tried to avoid that. I've heard he's a player and all, so I tried to be careful.

As I snapped out of he's hypnotization, I quickly answered "Adam" I feel like I'm losing my breath more and more without a being reasonable. The sort of feeling you get that you don't really know what to feel. If you're angry, happy, conflicted or annoyed? I don't know which is which, all of the feelings in the world just came into me.

"hhhmmm…so you're that Adam kid they've been talking about," I heard him say. I heard it clearly. My eyes widen and my mouth just opened by itself leaving me with unanswerable questions. Now I feel nervous. I really can't find the words I was about to say. I pushed my hair back and looked at his lower left and whispered to myself "Oh my God…" I quickly followed a question "what do you mean "they've been talking about" ?" I had that confusion look on my face and I kinda felt a little thunder hitting my inside.

"you don't know?" he said in shock. I was a bit shocked that 'they' know me. "no. now tell me who they are and how did they know me" I said in an angry tone as if I was rushing him and angry at him. My spine felt like it just bended itself. My throat became dry like a desert. My heart beats loud enough I can barely feel it.

"they thought you were crushin on me" he said and I heard him good. Seriously? I gave up Aaron just because I don't want to have one anymore until the right guy comes up and save me through this mess and now they're saying I'm crushing on Zayn? He's a mess, I can tell! As I heard him chuckle a bit "keep on dreaming" I said in a matter of laughter. He looked all confused with what I just stated. "wait, what?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and just walk away. Aiming to walk out of the main entrance/exit door, I almost walked out but then he stopped me by holding my hand. I can see, he wants me to fall for him and will just tear me apart like what rumors I've heard about him.

I quickly pulled away as I turn to face him "Don't you ever do that again" I rolled my eyes. I was pissed at him from the moment I've heard the words _they thought you were crushin on me. _"oh come on! I was just joking! Lighten up!" I knew it, he was just joking. "at jokes like that? I don't find it funny." I jokingly pushed him out of my way and jokingly rolled my eyes letting him think I was mad at him once again. I turn to face forward and just leave as he blocked me; he said "don't be mad! I'm sorry!" I just raised my brows up at him. After a few second I let out a grin and afterwards I laughed at him

"don't you have anything better to do?" I asked mockingly. i actually like mocking him. It's the look in his face that lightens me up. "like help Ms. David with that script?" I followed. I feel all lighten up by now. But I'm still trying to be careful. This might be another scheme, but I know I would never fall for someone like him; someone who's a jerk. I'm not looking forward to be with someone like him

"nah, I'm done" he said smiling looking directly into my eyes. I confess, I was lost by his eyes but I never felt something unusual. I can feel my stomach raveling crazily and insanely. But for a moment, my thoughts stayed calm. I stopped and stare at him for a while searching for reasons why females fall for him. I can sense something usual but I can't name it. "so you're just an assistant?" I joked. I was having a moment here. But still, I'm not falling for that jerk. My shoulders felt broken but it's just the electricity feeling hitting me again. He laughed with me as my phone rang I answered it.

"hello?...calm down, I'm fine!" I chucked once more "at school…. I was about to go to your place then I saw the school open so I went to check…stop acting like my father," I chuckled again "well, we'll just talk about this later when I get there okay?... stop that, we're no together!... on my way! Gees! Bye"

"who's that?" I heard Zayn asked intensely. I hang up my phone and locked it. I started to walk fast as Zayn tried to catch up. "well?" he said curiously. I feel sorry that I almost forgot about him, well he never forgets me. Obviously. "Aaron Edevane, I was supposedly going to his place and," I sighed and continued "I hate it when I break some of the promises that I promise him, it's just," I sighed and started to walk faster. I groaned and said "ugh, I have to go" I began to ran as fast as I can.

As soon as I reach the Edevane residence, I rang the bell. I felt so tired after running. As the door opened, I quickly said "good evening, Uncle Jerry! Is Nelly there? Or at least Aaron?" I said politely. Uncle Jerry is the father of Nelly and Aaron. He's kinda like my second father; he's been taking care of me since me and Nelly were wearing diapers when my parents are not around.

"oh hello, Adam! Nice to see you again! Nelly's in her room doing some project for literature. Aaron's in his room waiting for you" he explain. The moment I stepped in the house, I felt like was going inside my own house. So I went upstairs to see Nelly or help her with that project. As I reach her door, I knocked and I heard an answer "it's open!" then I went inside her room, I saw her with a huge paper at the floor working and sat at her been bag chair beside her study table. To start the conversation, I asked "hey, Nelly. I met him…" I said without any emotion.

She never bothered to look up so she continued working. And I am nervous to say I met Zayn a while ago and I know she hates Zayn. "who?" she loudly whispered. I'm having a second thought of letting her know so I didn't answer instead. To change the subject, I suggested "we're done with that, I can help you" I said. I wanted to change the subject as quickly as possible. I don't want her mad. But then I heard her "no thank you, I can do this on my own" what a relief, I thought she's was going to ask me who I met. She is independent, same as I am. I don't like to cheat, I'm no jerk

"now, who did you met?" I heard her say. As I raised my hands up to the back of my neck then suddenly fell down because of that numb feeling again. But I don't want to lie to her, she's my best friend. I can't lie to her. So I decided to tell her the truth "Don't be mad at me please?"I asked pleasing her. Suddenly my appendix was beating or pumping and I get that feeling when I have a feeling it's going to be okay.

"it's Zayn Malik, isn't it," she said. I didn't answer her question but I asked her "are you mad?" my throat became dry like the sun. I started breathe at the way I get nervous. And my heart pumping quickly more than a second. "why would I be mad? As long as he doesn't harm you" she said. My heart started to slow down, my numb arms recovered, and I can feel every single part of my body normal again. As I heard foot steps from the outside, someone barged in; I turned to look at the door. It's Aaron

"hey! I was waiting for you in my room!" Aaron whined. That boy never fails to make me smile. As I smile at the ground, I heard Aaron said "hey, don't look down. No matter what turn you do; I can still see your gorgeous smile" I felt loved but suddenly that's not what I was look for. It didn't gave me the usual thrill. Some changes occurred somehow. But then my smile faded slowly as my thoughts going deeper and deeper every second

As I exit Nelly's room, I pulled Aaron with me to go to his room so he wont go loco again complaining how I half-broken my promise. I can sense his vibes from the way I pulled him; he was pleased and thinking of something out of the unexpected. I entered his room and I released him and the door wide open. I sat at his bed while I he sat at his study table. "so what happened to you on your way here?" he asked digging his way deeper in my thoughts.

"before you called, I was going to text Nelly to tell you guys I'm coming over because for the first time, me and mom had a little misunderstanding and I kinda want to go somewhere I'm comfortable." I explained. I felt a spear just came through my brain and chest remembering the words mom had delivered. For a moment, it actually healed with what dad had told her. It felt like a spear just came through but honestly it didn't.

"what took you so long to get here?" he asked in worry. I can see his sincerity through his eyes and hear it on how delivered the words. "I passed by the school when I saw it open so I went to check what's going on. I roamed around until I reached the theater when I saw Ms. David working on a school play or musical. Afterward I passed by the music room and took a closer look on the instruments. When I walked out the room, I met someone. Then we chit chat" as I explained I was playing with my fingers, twirling it around playfully.

"who is that someone?" I heard him asked in curiosity. I just smiled at him and answered nothing, nothing at all creating small silence until "who is it?" I heard him begging with the soft voice I liked about him the entire seventeen years. He knows it's my weakness; it's everything that makes me weak in the knee. And I can't help it but surrender the answer to his question.

"Zayn Malik" I whispered and hopefully it'll be alright with him. He remained silent in the atmosphere and it killed me inside. I hated to see him down with the frown! I am always the one who comfort him, but how could I now? I'm the reason behind that upside-down smile. I felt my chest burning within, and I felt my arms falling down and felt like my stomach was being hammered pieces by pieces.

He stood up and left the room. as I watched him leave, I smacked my hands onto my face covering it up. why is this such a big deal! It's just Zayn Malik! He's not any better than Aaron! i don't like jerks and I most certainly do not like guys who date girls just to catch up for their names! I can't believe it, my best friend accepted the fact and the brother of my best friend don't! UNBELIEVABLE.


	4. Chapter 4

I headed back home by 11:32 pm because by that time, my parents are already sleeping. I left the Edevane's residence by 8:07 pm. I roamed around the town to get some fresh air and to think about what's happening to my life from this morning to now. As I enter the house, I can barely see a thing. I turned the lights on, on the staircase and went up to my room. I removed my attire and put on the sleep wear again I was wearing a while ago. I've washed my face and brushed my teeth for the last time. I went straight to my bed and lay down. I looked at the ceiling and tried to think clearly one more

_Why would I say sorry and be guilty of something if it's not that much of a deal or at least, not much of a bother? He is just overacting that's all! yes, my best friend did accept the fact then he don't? What a friend, WHAT A FRIEND. Well, in my opinion, I have the right to be angry at him…I'm deciding not to talk to him tomorrow._

The next day, I heard my mom whispering to me "wake up, sweetie. We need to talk" in a soft voice at 5:37 am. I slowly and forcing my eyes to open. As I sat up, I faced mom still forcing my eyes to open, I scrubbed my eyes to clear all the dirt off my eyes. I leaned against the boarder of my bed and mom started to talk

"sweetie, I'm giving you one chance to go there at summer," as I heard those words spoken out of my mom's mouth it woke me up. I know what she meant by that, she means she's letting me go there by one chance only without failing anything. I pretend I was still sleepy and did not understand anything about the things mom had deliver. I was jumping and screaming inside and hoping there is no catch. It's too easy for me to achieve it.

"Huh?" I answered letting her think I was still asleep. I can't feel my toes. I am happy; I hope there is no twist in this news. It's already good, it can't get any better. Mom started to take my hand and hold it, it got my attention so I 'woke up'. "honey, you are going to that course you're dreaming of, but the catch is," God damn it! There is a catch, it's still twisted. Unless… "you have to be the top five for your whole batch." She said in smiles. I am top five! Piece of cake and surprisingly easy.

"mom, I am top five. I don't have to work for it." I said look at her focused waiting for what she is about to reply. She paused for a while and tried to think. For this quarter, I was aiming for top three. But that's not even a problem. I'm just not giving my all to work for it. I can do it and I know it, clearly. There's just too many things in life than being top three. I can even do top one, that's the challenge I was looking for but I have so many things in life to achieve.

"maybe top three?" alright, CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. I can do that in a quarter. For the top one, I have to have all my test Aced or at least one –A only. I can do that but that's just wasting time. I'm comfortable at being top five or three. "alright mom, that's a deal" I said in confidence. Without a doubt, I can be top three in no time. "Alright, sweetie. Go take a shower, you're still going to school." mom said and I chuckled a bit and say "Of course mom"

So stood up and took my underwear from my cabinet and a towel and took a bath.

After that, I took a jean vest, white long sleeves, shorts and my combat boots. I took the dryer off my study table and use it. After minutes of using the dryer, I whipped my hair and then brush it. I went down stairs and took a cereal out of the cereal cabinet. And also took out a box of milk from the fridge. And then I eat.

After then, I walk out of the door to go to school. Half way to school, my phone vibrated for an incoming call from Aaron. I didn't answer it, I just let it vibrate. I don't care for him anymore, THIS IS STUPID. He acts like we're still together, and it's very, very suffocating. I don't want that fact, I want my freedom. That's the main reason why I broke up with him, I have no space!

As I enter the main door, I walked straight to my locker to arrange my books needed and not needed. I feel the sense that I will not enjoy this day or at least half of the day. While cleaning my locker, I saw a note saying

_Hey, sorry for last night for walking out on you. _ _ -A_

I felt my fist gathering in one angle, crumbling the paper with my anger. I took a deep breath and try to control every single movement I'm making. I felt one heavy rock is pumping inside me trying to wreck my chest. And I feel myself with a low temperature burning hot with anger. I Approached Aaron from the other end of the hallway with his group

"do me a favor" I asked him with a low toned voice. He turned his head to see who just asked him that. Noticing it was me, his body came along with his head facing me. He raised his eyebrows at me and smiled. So then I told him "Bring this trash with you, I don't need it" handing him the note found in my locker. I walked away before anything bad will happen. But then he caught up with me. He blocked my way like what Zayn did last night

"hey, I said sorry didn't I?" he quizzed. I just glared at him to let him know that I am bursting with anger at him. I let my hand go behind me before I hit him in the face. The Last time I got mad, I punch my cousin from Australia caused him to lose 2 teeth. he knows that, he knows how I get angry and he also know how to make me lighten up. but none of his strategies will effect on me anymore.

"it's not good enough" I said then continue walking. He said something I didn't hear. So I continued walking. I don't give a damn of what he said, I don't care. This is too much. I let him for like three and a half years to take over my life and that'll stop from here. The school bell just rang and I need to go to English class.

4 major subjects later…

The bell just rang and headed to room 307 to fetch Nelly. After Fetching Nelly, we headed to the cafeteria. For lunch, I'm just having salad and mango juice. I don't want to end up over-weight like any other American citizen. I like to stay fit. While eating, Nelly asked me "what happened between you and Mr. Daddy?"

"you know, I met Zayn right?"

"yeah, go on"

"I was hoping you wouldn't get mad, and you didn't. Now he asked me about who I met. I said Zayn, he walked out…Angrily. I don't give a damn. And now he's saying sorry" I explained slowly clearing everything up. If there were words I said that I have misplaced last night then I would've known it. I speak words carefully, and the way he did it was not. I never said anything that would make him mad.

"well, what joy my brother is!" Nelly burst in sarcasm. And I chuckled I bit with surprise. I was half way to finishing my food until Nelly spoke "by the way, how did you meet the prick?" she asked eating continuously. I was surprised, she wanted to know more about what happened than what I've expected from her. She wasn't looking at me straight, she's more focused on her food obviously.

"while I was looking around the music room, I heard foot steps going towards the room so exit and bumped into him," I paused for a while to take a bite. " While the small world was turning around, he said I'm the Adam _they've _been talking about like, I was crushing on him and so I walked away. We joked around then Aaron called. The end" I explained and I end up playing with my food until I lose my appetite. And I did

"what a keeper" I heard her whisper to herself. I know she's not yet done speaking with the way the look. "he is such a kill joy. I can't keep up with that guy" she stated still eating her food continuously. I was expecting that she'd be like _just give him a chance, he's desperate._ Or something like that, but instead, she agreed. Wow! Impressed.

While having a conversation with Nelly for about 5 minutes, I see all eyes on the entrance door of the cafeteria like some celebrity just walked in feeling so praised. I couldn't care less, it's just stupid. They just need attention. I can here the girls whisper and say hi to the person. If it is Justin Bieber who walked in, I can understand or at least Cody Simpson. But I can barely even hear them say the name. I turned to look at the person who just entered. It's a he and he wasn't facing front, his appearance is unclear. But he's wearing a red varsity jacket and wearing combat boots, he's hair is gelled up and also wear sunglasses. I don't see the point of wearing sunglasses inside the school.

I quickly faced front to asked Nelly who was it. "I can't see him clearly" she answered then continued eating and then my other three friends came along to sit with us with there lunch. Jamie Clarkson, red-headed girl likewho likes sports and also smart as I am. Shayne Lee, an Asian model with who's average on IQ. Stephen Jay, is a blondie like Taylor Swift and the silent one, she's the one who loves to draw a lot and also average in IQ. Jamie asked "hey, who's the dude wearing red?"The same thoughts were on our mind.

"same question here, I don't know." I answered towards Jamie. I picked a grape out of Shayne's tray. Her Lunch is also fruits because she needs to stay fit in order to be a super model. The first time I saw her, I became all lesbian just seeing her. It was for a day then I got over it. I stood up and say "I'll get salad, be right back" I asked permission from them, and they all nodded in agreement.

As I walk towards the food with my tray, the lunch lady approached me and asked "what are you looking for honey?" my eyes were searching for the salad and lettuce but no lettuce was seen. So instead I asked "one salad," and she gave me salad "with lettuce please" I asked politely with a smile. But I think there's no more lettuce so I said "never mind, I think there's no more lettuce but thank you though" I thanked the lunch lady to show some respect unlike the other kids who are very disrespectful.

"no problem, missy" she said smiling back at me. So I turn around to head back to the table with my salad. As I turn I _almost _bumped into a guy again. Good thing I dodged him. I looked up the ceiling and just rolled my eyes. On the way looking down, I saw the red varsity jacket and the combat boots, and I didn't even recognize his face but I don't mind. As much as possible, I tried to leave before anything else happen. I tried to stay out of trouble. I walked away maybe two feet away

"Adam?" I heard the man mention my name. I stopped walking and turn around to glance at the man who just called my name. I can hardly recognize the guy with that shades on. Then I took a few steps to take a closer look at him. I could've sworn I know him from somewhere, I know that voice from somewhere. It's on the tip of my tongue but I can't point a finger on it.

He put his hand up to his Ray Ban started to remove it. There goes his identity! As he removed his Ray Ban, I saw his eyes meet mine. those brown eyes were owned by Zayn Malik. "wow, Zayn. I can barely recognize you with your shade on" I mocked him leaving the both of us chuckling. Okay, I like him with shades on. I can't recognize the jerk behind that shades.

"alright, what do you want this time?" I asked him turning around leaving him to follow me. I just continued walking towards my table. My grip tightened on the tray. I can sense eyes are at me glaring in jealousy and envy. They don't have to stare at me like that, me, myself is wanting to get out of this situation.

As I reach my seat, everyone was silent and just looked at me except for Nelly, she couldn't care less. I started to eat my way out of this. He sat beside me and began to do a small conversation. "so, can we bond at least? To get to know each other" I put my fork down, faced the ceiling for a second and stared at him. I was surprised at those words, I smiled at him. "I can't" I faced front then pick my fork up and continued eating the salad.

"why?" I heard him ask. I stopped eating and just faced my food to think of a reason why I can't bond with him. Everyone was still staring at me, even my friends and I can't take it. I can't think of something realistic so I panicked. I thought of glancing at my watch without even noticing what time it really is. "oh look at the time," I stood up and glanced at my watch "I need to go to Spanish class" I smiled and just walked away. It was a relief, I reached the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Passing through the exit door, I started to run quickly to make sure that he wouldn't catch me if he was trying to. Seconds I go, I felt my stomach rumbling crazily. It's not the food, I wasn't hungry anymore and I lost my appetite. It was the feeling of disturbance. Reaching the middle of the hallway, I stopped and leaned against my locker. I banged my head against my locker and sighed then put my left hand on the lock without trying to unlock it. At the end of the hallway, I heard Zayn's voice.

"hey," hearing his voice made me nervous. I removed my forehead from my locker and stared at him as I he walk towards me. I felt my arms burning in unknown feelings. And my spine seemed to be asleep. As I force myself to look at him and deliver a fake smile, he continued "why did you left?"

"I panicked! And I know that you know I don't take Spanish class not until last year!" I took a deep breath and let it all out. I heard him chuckling a bit. "_you _are _so_ wonderful!" he said jokingly. I crossed my arms across my chest and replied "oh really? I would love to see you take Spanish class!"

"hey, I said you are wonderful. Be thankful!"he said followed with a laugh. I joined to laugh with him and hit the right side of is arm lightly. "ouch!" he yelled laughingly, as I joined him. After seconds of laughter, I stopped and get back to the reality. Thinking all this is wrong and this shouldn't be happening at this time of days, it's too impossible.

I faced the ceiling searching for something unusual just like right now. Unusual that Zayn is actually talking to a girl like me. Afterwards, silence broke his atmosphere. I can tell that silent atmosphere is not his type, he was relentless. I looked down until I thought of something to say

"Zayn I know what you are," it came out of the blues, I never wanted or meant to say that but it suddenly just came out of my mouth. The words couldn't tame itself to remain unspoken. I continued to look down, straight, without any other movement. I caught his attention; it made him look at me, focusing. He looked in my eyes digging deep while my eyes are else where, looking somewhere not in his eyes. I'm afraid of losing my focus by just taking a look at those brown eyes.

He was a step closer to me, and he took it. His face is two inches away from my own and I can feel the warmth of his breath; his focus was on me, clearly. "that's what you think" I heard his whisper to me. I know his playing mind games with me. In every little movement I'm making was critical. I can't move properly and I have nothing to look at but him. Every glance I'm taking was on him, blocking every single angle of my view. I have no choice but to at my left or right.

He finally had the thought of getting off me but he never turned away or even took his eyes off me for a second. I was relentless; I don't know what to do and which way to turn and which way to look. I knew I was losing and I no way in way in winning his own games.

But then again, I had the thought of facing him in his own games. I looked at him, looked deep in his eyes. I had the courage to finally play his game. He's having deep thoughts about this situation, about what was going on just now. For two seconds of Zayn's eyes and mine meeting, he finally broke the line connected. He knew I will never let myself lose, but in my own thoughts, I am losing

"how did you know me anyway?" I asked breaking the massive silence between us. I can't even think straight of what he just did back there. It was like, he's reading my thoughts and I can sense that he wasn't supposed to be digging deep in my thoughts. It was just plain wrong.

"Liam" he replied with a weak grin on his face. He looked down and slipped his hands in the pocket of his red, varsity jacket, while I was still and focused on the moment. "Payne?" I asked.

I was shocked. Never thought that a guy like him would deal with a guy like Liam Payne. I mean, Liam Payne is a top six! While Zayn is…well, never mind that, it's not that important anyway. "yes" I heard Zayn agree.

"well, how?"

"you're top five and he's top six. His aim was you. For the past week, he always complain that he should be in top five and other shit." He explained effortlessly while I was attentively listening to every word. That's the difference between me and Zayn. He never put effort or care about anything but his hair, his clothes, HIMSELF! That's quite selfish and arrogant.

In reply, I just nodded and looked else where to let him know I was less interested about him. But the more I get closer to him, I'm beginning to get the hang of it, I'm used to him even though we just met last night accidentally. But this was a difficult game to play, he's new to me and he's not like any other guys I've met. He's arrogant, selfish and self-centered and that would be the challenge for me. I would like to have that challenge to prove my self I'm not that weak to face that kind of guy and that I can handle any guy.

"you know, we still have 10 minutes" he grinned and he held out his arm to insert my arms so that our arm would cross. He followed with a chuckle, he was trying to be a gentleman and I know what he's thinking. He was thinking that I'm just like any other girls who are dumb enough to fall for him. I walked straight. I knew he's back on the game, but I'm playing it better.

After a few steps far from him, I stopped and turn around "well? Come on!" I said inviting him for a walk. He let out a _you are so cute_ smile facing the ground showing a huge smile then afterwards, he just let out a normal smile facing me that his head was tilted to the right. Then he finally stepped closer to me. I grabbed his palm to let him know I play better at his own games, I pulled him and we just had a small talk and get to know each other. I brought him to the secret garden of the school. it's located behind the gym which only 4% of the students know about this because they really don't care about the school's property. And the gym is located behind the school.

Bringing him there in about 2 minutes,

"wow, this is," he exclaimed in amaze. He was left speechless of it's beauty. His eyes wondering all over the place. I never knew a guy like him will ever be amazed at a place like this because he's _too cool _for places like these  
>"Beautiful" he continued the sentence. As I sat at the swing with a handle of vain, he sat down at the ground in front of me. Then we had a small talk about everything. About my past and joked around but he never bothered to talk about his part and his relationships. I was impressed<p>

After 7 minutes of getting to know each me, I stood up and invited him to get to class before we get late.

I chuckled at his joke looking down. "well, we better get to class" I suggested. As he stood up from the ground, he held out his hand like a gentleman and I took it. He helped me stood up from the swing. I must say, I lost myself to that but I never let my guard down. But I wonder why is he self-centered? Why is he selfish? Why is he arrogant? Yes, he's all that but why wont tell me anything about his relationships and all? I was expecting for more when the time was too short

I stood up and walked with him going to our classes. My next subject would probably be literature at room 207. On the way to our classes, we were still talking about me but I wonder why he's not sharing anything involving his social life.

Reaching the back door I told him "thank you for the time," I turned to face him. I was winning the game, and I can't believe it was that easy! He smiled and held the back of his neck. I just stood there bringing my hair to my left side and just twist it or just play with it "I have to go to my locker to get my books," I took my first step and till the second step and turned around to say goodbye.

So after getting my books, I headed to room 207 which was far by a left turn. When I entered the class, the Mr. Gibson followed, our literature teacher. I sat down at the very end of the class beside the window so that I would look like I'm a suck-up to the teachers. I opened my book as Mr. Gibson started the lecture.

After 35 minutes of lecture, he only had 5 more minutes so he decided to end the lecture. I closed my book, and prepared for the next subject. But before that Mr. Gibson interrupted "ah, ah, ah, but before I dismiss you, we still have 5 minutes" he stated. This means another assignment. Great, just great! "I'm giving you a project to make and to be submitted on Friday" moving forward, he discussed what to do. After then, he assigned us with a partner. I'm not bragging, but…I'm better by myself. "Lee and Simpson," he assigned. "Cardinal and Evermore, Reid and-" he hesitated and took a closer look on his book. Seems like his having problems in assigning me to another. "Ah!" he exclaimed in success of search. I just hope it's not someone who is dumb enough to not know what literature is.

"Reid and Malik" Jesus! Malik takes literature? Damn it! In the entire class that I could pare with, why Malik? I involuntarily stood up with the sort of attitude of being picky, angrily; I didn't even had control of myself. And I just realized that all sight was on me while I stood there like an idiot on stage performing nothing in humiliation. I was looking for an excuse why I just stood up.

"i-" I was swallowing my words to my throat. "I thought the seat was about to fall" it was unclear for them so I thought of another pathetic excuse "maybe there was a lose screw," I explain swallowing my words deeply to my throat. "so I thought the chair would uhm…" It was completely pathetic, it was dumb, stupid, completely idiotic! So I decided to just sit down, I think they know what I mean. So Mr. Gibson continued to assign the partners. It never took him long; it only took him about 3 minutes so there's 2 minutes more. So I decided to prepare for history, this is one of my favorite subject next to algebra but sadly there's no algebra today.

Fixing my bag, someone sat at my table and just sit there like it's his property. I recognize that jeans, from earlier. The combat boots was the dead-giveaway, it's "_Mr. I'm too hot for you"_ I never bothered to look up to him so I just continued to fix my bag but I realized, I don't have anything left to fix. And that's when I knew, he's not ready to give up. he's still playing and he's up for a challenge. So I sat up straight and just fix my hair. I crossed my legs and just give him the _what do you want _look.

"Mr. Malik, get off my table" I whined jokingly. It was a bit surprising how I found myself comfortable around him. And even though I know what he is, I found him fun and a _bit_ normal than what I've know him for. "oh, so know you're going to call me Mr. Malik? What about you, Ms. I think my chair has a lose screw?" he joked. I jokingly rolled my eyes at him and pushed him away from my table. So he just stood up there.

I can hear the blondies talking about me and Zayn. I can hear how they are gossiping about me, and I can hear them and their jealousy but I honestly don't care. It's just like you're giving a damn but that's not really me. "oh, Mr. Delanson's here" I said. as Mr. Delanson entered the room. But before Zayn had a far distance with me, I grabbed the bottom of his varsity jacket and whispered "tonight, my house at 7." And he nodded then I let of his jacket. As he turn away, I felt like a smile creeped out of my own lips. I swear! I never mean to smile! This is actually getting weirder and weirder the more I hang out with him.

Just after that smile, I knew it was another gossip. They're thinking it the wrong way but gossip will be gossip, that's what they really are, foolish.

* * *

><p>hello guys! sorry for not updating you guys :( i am really sorry! i have school works and i have to focus i'm nearly going to fail all the subject so i really have to focus on my studies :( but no worries, i didn't fail. but anyway, i have finished chapter 5-7 :) and it's half way to middle! :) hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters! :) luv u guys! tell your friends to read this and review whether they like it or not...please do review! :) i would appreciate it xxx, much love!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

13 minutes of lecture, I couldn't help but just take my thoughts off the lecture for a moment and just take a ride at the clouds and refresh everything from earlier when we were at the secret garden. Everything he had asked me was a big question in my head. It was quite unusual for a guy like him to ask me those kind of questions. So, his questions have made me thought of questions why he would question me those questions.

"_what do you like in a guy anyway? What is it about Aaron that made you fall for him?"_

"What I like in a guy is that he would love me like I'm his everything and will just let me be myself. And would tell me everyday that I'm his and knows how to make me smile. Someone who would care for me and know why he had fallen in love with me. And a guy who is puts effort at everything, who is every creative and unique"

"_Then why do you like Aaron?"_

"It's probably because, we have been best friends ever since diapers and he seems to care for me."

"_then why did you broke up with him?"_

"he cared too much and became just like my dad"

"_well, I know that this is kinda private but…have two ever kissed?"_

"he attempted to but I never felt the magic. That was the signal that I had to let him go"

"_how would you like to be kissed anyway?"_

"its either the passionate kiss in the rain or the soft kiss at the roof at my house"

"_how did you and Aaron spent the most romantic date for you?"_

"picnic under the moonlight at a field"

"_but how do you prefer a perfect date?"_

"picnic at the beach and why are you asking me all these?"

"_I don't know, Maybe I was just trying to get to know you?"_

After that answer, we laughed and after that, I asked him to get to class. Why would he? It's not like he'd put effort to do all these things, right? I will admit, yes, I fell for it, I fell for his trick. I lost myself back there and I never lose myself at anything but this. Questions are left unanswered when suddenly I had a picture of me and him at the garden.

I was smiling down at my playing fingers while answering every question he had asked, while he was looking at me with those beautiful, brown eyes and that humble face of his, focused on me. And when he cracked his _I don't know, maybe I was just trying to get to know you _I smiled at him that had made him put that sweet smile on his face. He was gorgeous when he always smile. Every now and then I can feel my heart beating crazy every time I see him. And when times feel the burn inside me, he was there. Moments of time when I'm with him, my heart goes spacing out after a beat. It was never that normal at all. Ever since last night made my day feel like it's new. Maybe this is the moment that I'll realize

_I like him_

I wonder why I didn't thought of regretting of thinking that. Everything changed when I met him. The way I think, the way I talk about stuff but the thing is, I changed on how I feel. It was a huge difference between what I felt about Aaron and what I felt about Zayn. It has been only a day since I've met him but the way we connected was very powerful. But I know that a guy like him would never like me back. The fact I'll let myself feel better by what he does to me, by how he held my hand, by how he looks at me deep in the eyes, by how he makes me feel. But now that I know what I feel about him, I don't know what to do!

Snapping out of my thoughts, I found myself playing with my pencil and just staring at it. I faced the board and thought of listening to the lecture. And seconds past, I found myself looking at Zayn but I could've sworn that I was listening to the lecture awhile ago. But while we're at it, I can see his bright eyes across the room. he was at the other end, near the door. So I turned my head to the teacher before he caught me _checking_ _him out_. My eyes are already set on Mr. Delanson when he walked down the middle of the aisle, my eyes caught Zayn's eyes at me then he looked at Mr. Delanson as fast as he could which was now at the back of the classroom. I find it funny how I caught him looking at me. Throughout the lecture, I never listened at all because I was too advanced my studies so even if I goof off, I still know the lecture. So I brought out my sketching notebook and try to sketch the secret Garden.

The garden was clearly full of life! It has different flowers and it's really, really beautiful! Though I've been there a lot of times, every time I go there feels like it's the first because of its wonderful nature. I drew what ever I can remember of the garden, its texture, its color, its shadow, it's life.

After awhile of sketching, I'm finally done, but it went wrong. Sure, there was the leaves, the flowers, the vines, the life. But on the other hand, there was me and Zayn having that conversation awhile ago. it's definitely wrong, I can't believe this. But on the other hand, it looks fine though I really can't see my face but Zayn's. but I wonder why would I draw him in the picture if I was going for the garden only.

While looking at my drawing, I thought of him again. the picture of him smiling at my mind when we were at the garden. Though I know what I'm feeling is wrong, I also know that this feeling is temporary. I thought of looking at him. I turned my head to take a glance at him so see that brown eyes of him once more. It was more than just eyes, it's Zayn's eyes and I don't know why I like it so much. So I guess he's right, I am crushing on him. I was lost in his eyes, and I never really knew how I was lost when I was just glancing at him. And I see those eyes stare at me deeply like it just went through me. I see his eyes are in question of what is going on. I can't really take my eyes off him until I realized

_Oh my God, he was looking at me the whole time! Play it cool, Adam, play it cool_

I just realized that the reason why I can see his eyes clearly was because he was looking at me. Great, just great! While looking at him without any emotion, I can also see that he was looking at me the same way I was looking at him. I quickly turned my head to face front at my drawing and he also pulled away from that connection so he also face front. I can't help but to let out a small grin. As my body went numb, the only thing I could feel is my heart beating faster than a bullet can shoot through a brick wall. After then, I decided to compose another song.

After 20 minutes of composing, I finally had my first verse. It was never that difficult to think of it. But I'm a bit nervous that it might come out to have some high notes. And the idea of the song is that, the girl really likes this guy whom she thought would break her heart but the boy really, really likes the girl back. So when the girl knew, she told the guy to never hurt her. Just like a small story

_Hmm, yeah  
>oh, no, no<em>

_Oh whoa_

_Now I'm about to give you my heart  
>so remember this one thing<br>I've never been in love before  
>so you gotta go easy on me<em>

but sadly, this is all I've got, I can't think of the next one but I tried and tried until the bell rang insanely, that means we were dismissed. Everyone began to stood up and made a huge crowd going through the door, making their way out to go home or hang out before they go home. I was a bit shocked that it took me that long to compose a small verse like that.

While waiting for the door to clear out, I arranged my bag until I the door's wide open. I placed my sketch book, my history book and my ballpen and pencil inside my bag. As the door cleared out, a few people was still there. Some are sucking up to the teacher, some are waiting for some, and some are just waiting for the door to clear out just like me

Passing through the door, someone ran from behind and stopped beside me. It was kid with a curly, blonde hair with a deep voice as he asked me "Hi, I'm Liam Payne and I'm guessing you are Adam Reid?" he was running out of breath and as much I wanted to ignore him, I couldn't help it but to laugh at him. I let a small chuckle out "alright first, breathe in," I ordered, and he took a deep breath and at the same time, we both find it funny "breathe out" I continued then we both let out a chuckle again still continuously walking forward

"and you've guessed correctly," I exclaimed jokingly. "now, what is it?" I asked him as we were still walking forward. Then I looked down and hold on to me backpack with a lose grip. "I'm a friend of Zayn and he wants you to go to the gym" I knew it. Liam would never approach me if it wasn't for Zayn. Well, I can't say no to Zayn "alright" then I turned around and Liam was called by another boy with a curly brown hair. But I knew I don't have a business at him so…let him be.

* * *

><p>hello guys! so this chapter is a clue for the upcoming romance between Adam and Zayn soon. now we are one step closer till the middle! :) please be patient i'm trying my best to finish this story but i'm sorry that it looks like rushed it because i did lol. sorry if i missed some grammar i was in a hurry so, let me know what you think! :) please let your friends read this. Please review what you think of the story whether you like it or not...please let know and please do review! xxxx, much love!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

As I enter the garden, my eyes saw first the life of its own. I can never imagine that I have been here a long time and it never failed to amaze me with its own beauty. Compare it to other gardens, I may never feel the same at other garden as this. As I saw the garden empty, I stepped closer to the life of the garden, the biggest oak tree I have ever seen. As I stepped closer to touch it, I stick my hand out trying to reach out. One step away from the tree, then I felt the texture of the tree. Without moving a step closer to the tree, I looked down. And there, I saw one mighty sunflower. It was alone but it was brighter than any of the plants. As I leaned down to take a closer look to the flower, I heard a leaf crumble but thought it was the wind. I felt a hand, shocked me into fright but I knew it was him, he was the one and only who invited me to go here.

_What the hell!_

I thought violently. I turned around and I saw that brown eyes owned by him. "you scared me!" I yelled in anger. As I stood up "you gave me a fright!" as he move backwards, I lean forward. "you nearly gave me a heart attack!" as he move backwards a little bit faster and I move forward "if I didn't knew you were the one I was supposed to meet with and gave me a fright, I'd probably be dead by now" as he ran out of space, I leaned at the door and I stopped 1 foot away from him. I wouldn't want myself to get lost in his eyes again.

Thinking that I was really angry at him, I let out a small laugh to let him know that all that was a joke. He stepped closer to me and asked "you're not mad?" I turn around and walked around the garden just thinking how beautiful the nature is in here. But I know I'm not only enjoying the sight of the nature, it's not only me and the nature, it's me, nature and Zayn. "of course not! I don't get mad at something childish like that" as I went deeply inside the garden to take a look at the beautiful flowers, Zayn was 2 feet away from me and he was following me everywhere I go.

"hey! I want you to-" as I turned to the next left, he followed me by running until he realized, I was not there. He was lost; the garden was like a mini forest but it's a humongous green house with a garden inside. "want me to what?" I yelled. He was clearly lost and have no idea where his going. I was at back of him, hiding behind the bush. He stopped at that point and began to think deeply. "where are you?" he yell. He scratched the back of his neck and never bothered to look around but to stay on one direction. I didn't answer his call. Instead, I snuck up behind him and gave him the same fright he had given to me earlier.

_Boo!_

I said effortlessly as my finger pressed against his waist so he'd be scared as well as I was before. "God! You scared me" as he turned around saying that. I just had a good laugh, I laughed insanely like it was the first real laugh I have ever done. At first, he was just staring at me glaringly, after then, he lightened up and began to have a good laughter with me. "you know my purpose!" I exclaimed in a small amount of laughter. As our laughter began to lessen, we began to walk deeper inside the garden.

"now, what do you want me to do?" I asked to continue the conversation. We walked together like, everything was just me and him. Like forget _about the world, its just you and me that matters_ that kind of feeling but, I really think he will never feel the same way. "I want you to meet my friends" he said. as much as I wanted to give a smile on that, I couldn't. "well, if you mean Liam, then I already met him" I stated. I started playing with my hair, and I felt him looked at me and just looked at me like he had nothing to say. "no, I mean the one with the curls, the brunette and the blonde one who has mushy cheeks" the first one he described the curls was familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it but I know him from somewhere.

"the curly one was familiar, but I can't really remember his name" I said in confusion. As we reached the end of the garden, we saw a small pond. The birds were chirping and turtles were crawling, fishes were swimming and the sun rays hitting the spot where the pond is. So I ran up to the pond and sit beside it watching the young turtles crawling and as the fishes swimming with the aged turtles.

On his way to sit beside me, "you mean Harry Styles?" he questioned. I remember him ripping my 30 points quiz when we were in fourth grade… Yes, I smacked his head against the wall and nearly got myself expelled. "oh! He's quite lovely to rip my 30 points quiz and nearly got myself expelled because of that" I said controlling my temper. I have always remembered that memory; it made me grounded for nearly 4 weeks. "what? Why?" he quizzed. Surely our conversation grew more interesting. I explained as I speak of more from my childhood.

We stopped talking about my childhood at my age of 14, where my love grew to a passionate place of mistakes and regrets. Until this moment of time, I'm being surrounded by my own scars from the past. It's hard to move on. It's not difficult for me to move on from Aaron; the scars that I was referring to was the idea of falling in love with the person who scarred women deeply in the chest. I don't want to be a part of the scarred women.

"_have you completely moved on from Aaron?" _

A question from Zayn to be answered by my own. I don't understand, why would he question that? Of course I have COMPLETELY moved on from him. I wouldn't like him if I was still in love with Aaron. Aaron is just not the same anymore; he's a different person now. And I think I can't tolerate another Aaron, it's just too frustrating.

"_completely"_

He looked me in the eye and just stared at my sight. It's quite uncomfortable, really. It's making me conscious about every move and angle I am making. I looked around the pond and found a young turtle crawl close to my left foot. As I pick the turtle up, I started to play with it. It's quite adorable! As Zayn watch me play with the little turtle, he was enjoying the look on my face playing with the turtle. We were both giggling at the moment. He requested me to have a picture with turtle, and so I agreed. I coped my hands together near my stomach released my natural smile effortlessly. _SNAP!_ The camera toned. The turtle was completely calmed lying at my hand. I leaned closer to take a look at the picture, I see myself smile and the turtle crawl.

"you look lovely here" I heard him say. I don't know who he's referring to; the turtle or me. So I asked him "are you talking to the turtle?" I asked. That question was way idiotic; I don't know why I asked that! Gosh, is this the effect of falling in love with someone who's way out of my league?

"_of course you"_ he complemented me. I blushed a little and turn away where my hair covered my face. He leaned closer beside me and grabbed my chin and made my head turn to face him. The first thing that I saw was this beautiful pair of hazel brown eyes looking at me driving my inner go crazy. I quickly looked away avoiding unnecessary happenings as one happened; his head leaned forward, close to my own slowly. As it lean closer, closer, closer and closer, I'm still looking else where. Now that my eyes are in front of his eyes, my nose in front of his nose and my mouth in front of his mouth with the thinnest space between my face to his, he stopped. _Why did he stop?_ So I tried to look into his eyes and felt better then what I was feeling a second ago. Then I felt this unfamiliar lips touch mine. it was pure bliss. I felt his hand grab mine from my lap. As my hand was on top of his hand, he pulled away from the kiss. He felt me kissing him back lightly. Still holding my hand, he stood up. he helped me stood up by him raising my hand until the force and energy of my body goes with the motion.

I looked at his lip and see what history it hides and had been through. _Not much_. It was definitely unclear to me. I feel the heat rising to my cheek and tears fighting for its own liberty. I couldn't help it fall to my cheek. It was something I wasn't used to; ungratefulness that this had been the first time my dignity was hidden and could not be found. As I think deeper than the usual, I felt a hand run through my cheek and wipe my tears and say

"_listen, I have loved you from the very day I have bumped into you. I knew this would happen soon.." _soft words; yes it was the exact same feeling I had. The last drop of my tear fell but then he caught it for me.

"I know you're still confused about everything. But let me give you a hint,"

I don't what to feel, to feel happy or depress. I knew he love me back but the twist is, _what if I'm one of his parade of girls and just leave me behind like all the other women who is dumb enough to go after him once more_. I don't want to be a part of that, that's what I'm afraid of, that's what I fear the most.

"_I love you"_

Feeling lucky he had said that. From the way he delivered the line, I knew he mean it.

* * *

><p>alright guys! this is the middle of the story and we are entering the romance between Adam and Zayn. This chapter is about the start of the relationship between them. See if their relationship will lead them to forever or lead them to disaster. This would be the point where things are starting get a little bit complicated and see how they will handle it. Expect the unexpected. Please review and please let your friends read the story. Review if you like this chapter or not. Please do review! thank you! xxx, much love!<p> 


End file.
